


You are my Problem.

by rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arthur and Victoria are together, Arthur is actually a Mills but no mention of that in this story, Arthur is the girl's dad, Gen, Other, Victoria Belfrey is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot/pseuds/rapunzelbelfreyofcamelot
Summary: Victoria & Arthur go for dinner with Ivy and Anastasia leaving Gothel with her goddaughter Abigail, she does a bad thing which makes Victoria yell at her. LadyWitch BROTP with a side of LadyHero.





	You are my Problem.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot includes the following line; “What’s your probl–” “YOU. YOU ARE MY PROBLEM.” From a Friendship Prompt meme. It is also set in my headcanons where Ivy/Drizella & Anastasia are the daughter's of Arthur & Victoria. They have two more kids Abigail and Lucas, Lucas does not feature in this story however. Gothel in this story has become Vic's friend.

Gothel was Victoria Belfrey's best friend and the godmother of her four year old daughter Abigail. They'd become best friends after putting the past behind them as Gothel turned a new leaf and became friends with Victoria. One day, Victoria had gone out for dinner with her husband Arthur and their older daughter's Ivy and Anastasia, leaving Gothel with Abigail as their son Lucas was out with friends so couldn't mind his little sister.

Abigail needed some food and Gothel gave her some cheesy Pepperoni pizza and a drink of Pepsi.. full fat Pepsi. When Victoria, Arthur and the girls Ivy and Anastasia return they come home to a hyper, off the walls Abigail. "GOTHEL!" Victoria yells at Gothel, furiously.

Gothel looks at Victoria with a frown. "Um?" She says, to which Victoria glared at her.

“What’s your probl–” Gothel says.

“YOU. YOU ARE MY PROBLEM.” Victoria yells at her, still furious with Gothel.

"Um.. I only gave her pizza." Gothel says, telling a bit of a lie as Ivy soon sees the full fat Pepsi in the kitchen.

"Mom, Gothel gave Abigail full fat Pepsi." Ivy says, to which steam comes out of a raging Victoria Belfrey's ears as she was fuming.

"It was only a little bit have you got a problem with that?" Gothel asks Victoria.

"You are my problem!" Victoria says as Arthur comes in and sees his hyper daughter and he chuckles. 

"Gothel, you won't do this again right?" He asks to which Gothel smiles.

"Arthur, of course." Gothel says with a small smile. 

Arthur then smiles as he picks his daughter up, going over to his wife, kissing her. Victoria kisses him back then looks at Gothel. "Next time, no Pepsi, she gets hyper." Victoria says with a chuckle.

Gothel chuckles. "Of course, I've learnt my lesson. No full fat Pepsi."


End file.
